


i'll be here for you

by taralewis



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralewis/pseuds/taralewis
Summary: Tara comforts Emily when working on a tough case.
Relationships: Tara Lewis & Emily Prentiss, Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	i'll be here for you

It had been a long and stressful week while working on their latest case, both mother and her 8-year-old child were missing. That situation alone was already pretty tough for Emily to deal with, cases involving children are always the hardest ones, whole communities engaged in helping the authorities to find the victim safe and sound. And, in addition, Florida’s extreme weather only made it worse: it was mid july and the heat was almost unbearable.

While Penelope was presenting the case to the team, Tara could tell how worried Emily already was, her unquiet leg under the table and her nails being picked. There wasn’t much she could do at the time, because as soon as Garcia was finished the whole team got up on their way to the jet.  
During the flight more details were discussed and each one’s tasks were assigned. They all knew how difficult and busy it would be as soon as they landed there, so Emily ordered them to try and get some rest.

It was standard procedure when the team got there, leaving their stuff at the nearby hotel and going straight to the precinct and starting work as soon as possible.   
Those first two days they barely slept, they had to look for suspects, learn everything they could about them, deliver the profile, follow every lead. After that they had a bit more time to try and calm down, but even then they always had a file or two to see if anything new came up.   
When the team finally headed to the hotel at 2am, Tara thought of going to Emily’s room to see how she was doing. She knocked softly, the door was quickly open and Emily put her head out through the gap.

“Hey! Come in.” she didn’t expect to see Tara there, but it was a nice surprise. Tara entered the room and noticed an opened file and some loose papers on the table next to the window. She gathered them and closed the file, putting it away. Em needed a break and some time to cool her head.

“I know you want to solve this case more than anyone, and we’re doing everything we can. You gotta try to relax for the night. Don’t stress yourself out too much.”  
“Okay… You being here makes it easier.” Emily said as she hugged and kissed her girlfriend. They tried to avoid being too close while at work, so they enjoyed these small moments while they could. She missed her. 

The temperature was way better at night, and the air conditioner in the room helped to keep it nice too. They lied down in the bed, Tara embracing Emily and playing with her hair to help her fall asleep. It didn’t take long for Emily to sleep but Tara didn’t want to leave, so she decided to stay there, enjoying that moment before they had to face the storm again.

The case went on, a lot of dead ends and interrogations, but everything ended well and now it was finally over and closed. It was a relief for the whole team, they were exhausted and just wanted a decent night of sleep.  
Everyone was taking their naps when the plane took off, Tara included until she opened her eyes and saw Emily on the seat beside her working on a report of the case when she knew she could do it later.

“Emily Prentiss, what do you think you’re doing?”   
“Finishing up some papers?” Emily tried to ease the situation, because she knew Tara wanted her to take a break now the case was over.  
“No, you are definitely not. Come here, at least try to relax a little.” She sinalizated her shoulder so Emily could lean on her.  
She hesitated a little but decided not to fight and fit in Tara’s arm leaning her head on her shoulder, letting her stress go, finally. Tara always knew how to comfort and help Emily, after working on cases or not, whenever she needed support. Emily wondered why she took so long to realize Tara was the missing piece in her life.

“Thank you... for being here, caring for me.” Emily whispered, her eyes already closed now.  
“Don’t ever worry about that. I’ll be here for you. Always. I love you.”  
“I love you.”


End file.
